


bon bon chocolat

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, but she loves the little brat anyway, hi pls don't kill me for the sudden change in pairing, shuhua wants her chocolate real bad, soojin is three-fourths done with her shit, valentine's day fic when it's already may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: It's past midnight on Valentine's day, and Shuhua drags her tired girlfriend out on a mission to buy chocolates. Soojin just wants to go home.—“The point, my dear baobei, is that I am hell-bound to get each and every brand I want this year. And without the hassle of next-day sales and an army of Brendas sucking up all the good stuff. If that means hitting every store within a half-mile radius at a quarter past midnight, so be it.”a short fic requested by a friend.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	bon bon chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write for these two girlies, so here ya go .3.  
> SooShu nation rise~
> 
> (and yes, I used EVERGLOW's debut song.)

It’s almost two in the morning, and Soojin is currently questioning the logic behind their relationship.

“Baby, this… this is getting a bit ridiculous, don’t you think?” She muttered unhappily, tugging at the sleeves of her large sweater that served as the only means of warmth in this frigid cold freezer of a shop. “It’s late, I’m cold, and I want to go home. They’re still on sale anyway, so we can just come back later and—”

She was abruptly cut off by her girlfriend whirling around to fix her with eyes widened in utter disbelief. “Later? _Later?”_ Shuhua repeats in a louder voice, causing Soojin to flinch as she stared at her bewildered expression. “Jin-Jin, do you not know why we’re even here right now?”

The Taiwanese looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for Soojin to come to the same wavelength as her. By the looks of it, the late hour didn’t dissuade her energy in the slightest. Judging by how she’s still wide awake and bouncing on her heels every time she found something of great interest. Soojin would like to think she’s being screwed in the head, if not for Shuhua’s genuine excitement of heading out to the 24-hour sweet shop just a few blocks down from their apartment.

“Well, I would _assume_ it has something to do with all these chocolates—” Soojin widely gestured at the grand selection of red-and-white boxes surrounding them with the most sarcastic tone ever. “—since we’ve been standing in this aisle for the past twenty minutes.”

Shuhua beamed. “Precisely!” She snapped her fingers before giving the unimpressed girl a finger gun. “That’s exactly why! The chocolate! The _discounted_ chocolate, as a matter of fact!”

She accentuated her point by hugging a random pack of heart-shaped treats in a box that was longer than her own arms. Topped with a pretty white bow and a blank card tagged to one end.

Soojin rolled her eyes at the clear expectation in those dark eyes, trying not get jealous over a stupid box getting more love out of her girlfriend than she is. “I just bought you some _yesterday.”_ She deadpanned.

“I know, but that was _before_ Valentine’s day.” Shuhua placed the box back in its shelf— _Good, stay there_ —and grabbed two smaller boxes from a different rack to examine their price tags. “Which means you bought them at full price.”

“Like I’ve been doing for the past three years since we started dating.” Soojin wasn’t keen on helping Shuhua with whatever ridiculous chocolate mission her mind has apparently set itself on, but she knew better than to convince the Taiwanese to change her plans. Behind the playfulness and carefree demeanor is a surprising amount of stubborn persistence.

That didn’t mean Soojin was going to give her an easy time after getting dragged out of their home and into the cool, February night. Clad in only her pajamas and the thin sweater Shuhua had all but tossed at her face when she complained about the cold.

Ladies and gentlemen, Best Girlfriend of the Year—Miss Yeh _freaking_ Shuhua.

“And I love you and appreciate your efforts very much.”

The brat paused in her search to peck Soojin’s cheek in gratitude, leaving the older girl flustered from the unexpected act.

“But hear me out. Some of these are only available during the month and it’s too expensive to start stocking up on them _before_ they go on sale. I’m not letting myself get into a fight with another bitchy PTA mom in the middle of the candy aisle like what happened last year. Do you remember Brenda, Jin-Jin? Do you remember Bren?”

The crazy, near-hysterical glint in Shuhua’s eyes made Soojin wince. Ah, yes. She remembered Brenda and her god-awful child, who was crying obnoxiously in the middle of his mother’s temper tantrum, as Shuhua and her engaged in a screaming match over discounted Hershey’s kisses. They ended up leaving the store with just a single Cadbury (not even the large one), but Soojin likes to think that it was for the best. She didn’t want her girlfriend behind bars for strangling the life out of a grown woman. In front of her useless son, no less.

“Of course, I remember _Bren.”_ She air-quotes. “So, anyway. The point of all this would be…?”

Shuhua dug through the shelf and began taking out a few choice boxes, silently dumping them into Soojin’s arms as she automatically reached to collect them. They have a fixed system, and it revolves around the fact that Soojin has absolutely zero knowledge (and interest) in chocolate, while Shuhua considers herself a connoisseur.

“The point, my dear _baobei,_ is that I am hell-bound to get each and every brand I want this year. And without the hassle of next-day sales and an army of Brendas sucking up all the good stuff. If that means hitting every store within a half-mile radius at a quarter past midnight, so be it.”

Soojin grumbled beneath the growing stack of boxes piling up in her arms. They weren’t exactly heavy, but balancing them proved to be a challenge. _God, please don’t let that Ferrero box fall on my head._ She mentally prayed.

“I guess that makes sense…” She conceded in defeat. “But I don’t see why I’m still being dragged into this.”

“Someone has to carry them over to the car.” Shuhua snickered, only to amend shortly after with a few cooing noises when Soojin shot her a death glare. “I’m kidding, babe. I’ll carry some of them too.” She patted Soojin’s head and kissed her cheek again for good measure. The older girl relaxed at once.

“You better...” She mumbled, not willing to give Shuhua the satisfaction of knowing that she likes it whenever the Taiwanese would intentionally act cute towards her. Even if it was just sarcasm. “Are we done yet? I wanna go home already.” Soojin whined. “I’m exhausted, Shu.”

“What’s the matter, Jin-Jin?” Shuhua laughed as they headed for the cashier. “Did I tire you out earlier?”

Soojin’s face could pretty much resemble the color of these boxes in her grasp as her cheeks burned. It didn’t help that Shuhua was wiggling her eyebrows in the greasiest way possible. “I hate you…” She pouted. “I’m gonna feel that for an entire week, and it’s going to be all your fault!”

“Aw, I’m sorry~” Shuhua tittered, pinching a rosy cheek in her hand and earning a squeal from the beet-red Soojin. She leaned in kiss her girlfriend’s pouty lips. “How about I make it up to you later? Say… with chocolate?” She offered lightly after pulling away.

Now it’s Soojin’s turn to laugh, the first she has ever lightened up during this entire trip.

“I guess that’ll work just fine for me.”

She kissed Shuhua back softly. This time, lingering for a few seconds longer to express her thanks and smiling against her mouth.

Soojin could practically feel Shuhua’s triumphant glow from having appeased her. And for once, she didn’t see the need to revive their banter just to kick her down a peg or two. Heck, she couldn’t even say that she minded it one bit.

Although the day ended much later than she anticipated, the wide grin on Shuhua’s face made Soojin realize that it was totally worth the lost sleep.


End file.
